epicmickeyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bunny Children
The Bunny Children are neutral toon characters in Epic Mickey. They resemble young, blue versions of Oswald the Lucky Rabbit and are his and Ortensia's offspring, and because of the fact that their parents are the rulers of the Cartoon Wasteland, they are the princes and princesses to their parents' kingdom. History The Bunny Children first appeared in Oswald's first cartoon "Poor Papa". The Bunny Children are the numerous offspring of Oswald and Ortensia. They roam throughout the Cartoon Wasteland, having nowhere else to go after their father was defeated by the the Blot in the Blot Wars. They have a massive appetite for Blotlings (and ice cream), and, despite Oswald's then-distaste, are very fond of their uncle, Mickey Mouse (perhaps a little too fond: see below). Some are found inside Ortensia's house, looking sad and missing her in the first game since she is in an inert state throughout the entirety of the game's events. In Epic Mickey The Bunny Children first appear in The Heaps area of Mickeyjunk Mountain and are the only enemies encountered that are neither Blotling nor Beetleworx. Despite their innocent appearance, they can prove troublesome during Mickey's quest. If Bunny Children gather near Mickey, they would hinder his movements and jump abilities. If as many as five Bunny Children crowd Mickey, they will pick up Mickey and throw him into a nearby Thinner river if the Spin Move isn't performed quickly enough. However, they only do this on Mickeyjunk Mountain and not Mean Street since the former actually has Thinner pools while the latter does not. If Mickey is carried around by them on Mean Street, they will instead try to throw him off a cliff (near the projectors), resulting in instant death. If Spatters approach any of the Bunny Children, the Bunnies will devour the hapless Blotling in one bite. They can be distracted by the paintable TVs on Mickeyjunk Mountain, and, when distracted, will watch a clip from 'Steamboat Willie'. A TV Sketch produces the same effect. Either method of distraction can be ended by thinning the TVs or when the Sketch's effect expires. Aside from spinning them, Mickey can also spray Paint or Thinner on them causing them to curl up into a ball, stunned. Big Bad Pete also gives Mickey Bunny Roundup quests where he wants Mickey's help in rounding all of the Bunny Children up and sending them to Jail, despite being Oswald's children. Although Oswald regards Pete as a bully and won't be happy with Mickey for completing the quests, he isn't too worried about this however, since he knows his children can and will escape. If Mickey re-enters the Jail, Mickey'll always hear the sound of them coming out of the pipes that sucked them into their cells. Due to this, it's implied that they can escape and merely return to their cells when Mickey comes in. In Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two Warren Spector confirmed that the Bunny Children would appear in Epic Mickey's sequel. When asked, Spector replied, "Of course! you don't think we'd create characters that are cute and appealing and monstrous and not bring them back, do you?" They are first mentioned by Ortensia in the museum while the projectors aren't working. She tells Oswald and Mickey that she worries about her Bunny Children in Ostown. Ortensia will eventually travel to Ostown and find the Bunny Children missing as the quakes have scattered them all over Wasteland, resulting in her giving Oswald and Mickey a quest to return the Bunny Children to her. Meanwhile Paulie of the Ice Cream Parlor wants them too, so he can sell them Ice Cream, resulting in a choice for the player. The Bunny Children to be rescued are in Mean Street South, Disney Gulch, Blot Alley, the Train Tunnels, Fort Wasteland and the Floatyard. Mickey and Oswald must lure them to pipes that will suck them either to Ortensia's house or Paulie's ice cream parlor. Interestingly, when all of them are brought to Ortensia, she gives Mickey a pin commemorating the 101st child, stating, "She's such a scamp!" This means that, despite them all being called Oswald Junior, at least one of the bunny kids is a girl—thus, a princess. One of the kids also makes a cameo in a cutscene with the Mad Doctor. Epic Mickey: Path Painter Bunny Children also make an appearance in Epic Mickey: Path Painter, where they slow Mickey down when he passes through them. They appear in several levels, often spread out. They are a minor nuisance, but just like in the other games, they do not actually harm Mickey in any way unless of course they have eaten a Spatter. If they have the CAN harm Mickey by pounding the ground with their head like a Spatter. Epic Mickey: Tales of Wasteland The Bunny Children also appear in the Epic Mickey: Tales of Wasteland (digi)comics. These comics are a prequel to Epic Mickey and take place before the Thinner Disaster. The Bunny Children make a cameo in "Clock Tower Cleaners", and "Oswald the Lucky Duck", but have bigger roles in "The Game's Afoot", "One Scary Night" and "There's a Hole in the Sky". They play a larger role in the comics than in Epic Mickey. They are quite the troublemakers, but most will gladly help Oswald and Ortensia when asked. They are all called "Oswald Junior" plus their number (for example, "Oswald Junior the 42nd") and there are 420 Bunny Children in total. The Bunny Children can also talk in the comics, unlike in Epic Mickey where Mickey can't talk to them at all and can only communicate through cute squeaks. Unlike most other characters in the "Tales of Wasteland" comics, they don't have their own character profile. However, they are mentioned in Oswald and Ortensia's character profile. Oswald's profile mentions that the children want to play with Oswald but usually can't because he can't put Mickey Mouse and the outside world into his rearview mirror. Ortensia's profile has Ortensia wishing that Oswald would spent more time with her and their children. This seems to confirm that Ortensia is their mother (at least in Epic Mickey and the comics), as well as Oswald not spending enough time with the Bunny Children. Cartoons *Poor Papa *Trolley Troubles﻿ *Oh Teacher (Cameo) Trivia *Their debut short, "Poor Papa", was believed to be lost until Disney discovered it in the vaults. Unfortunately, it could not be included in the Epic Mickey game because they didn't have time to scan it in. **In the sketch's title card, Oswald cradles one of his babies while singing a lullaby, sitting in a rocking chair. *Despite being living creatures made out of Toon, they are strangely not effected by the Thinner fired out of Mickey's paintbrush (they are still, however, not immune to being dissolved by the Thinner pools). *Mickey can defeat the Bunny Children by using the Spin Move to knock them into Thinner pools or bottomless pits; this is the only way to defeat them. **Regardless of how many Bunny Children Mickey defeats (if any) by knocking them into the Thinner pools in Mickeyjunk Mountain, it is seemingly never brought up when Mickey interacts with Oswald. *As the Concept Art shows, Bunny Children were originally going to appear in different colors, but in the final version they were only light blue. *In their regular state they are shown to have one tooth, but when they see a Spatter they are shown to have all of their teeth. *They are the only enemies that do not drop any collectible items, aside from the Power Sparks they drop after returning from Ventureland to Mean Street after the Hook boss battle on the Jolly Roger but before visiting Bog Easy for the first time. Gallery Renders Bunny children.jpg|Strangely, in beta builds of the first game, there were multiple color variations of bunny children that were used and strangely scrapped during development. Bunny children . Epic Mickey 2 art.jpg|Bunny children. Epic Mickey 2 art BunnyKid.jpg Bunny Children.png 425622_550213585008063_1336083644_n.jpg|Bunny children artwork from Epic Mickey 2 Icons Pin 51 tex niftex 0.png|Bunny Child Pin Pin 91 tex niftex 0.png|Not Quite 101 Pin Scans Lonesome Ghosts being scared by Bunny Children.jpg Clarabelle Cow Ortensia and some Bunny Children.jpg Bunny Children in the Tales of Wasteland Comics.jpg Other oswaldpoorpapa-e1398974885157.jpg|The Bunny Children in Poor Papa. Category:Heroic Category:Allies Category:Minor good/bad choices Category:Main Characters Category:Toons Category:Enemies Category:Epic Mickey Category:Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two Category:Epic Mickey: Path Painter Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mean Street Category:Mean Street Residents Category:Epic Mickey Characters Category:Epic Mickey 2 Characters